Kyushu
Category:Locations | continuity = | image = | aliases = 九州 Kyūshū | category = Island | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = | continent = Asia | country = Japan | state = | county = | city = | locale = | residents = | poi = Nagasaki; Nagasaki Prefecture; Okinawa Prefecture | 1st = Rodan (1956) }} Kyushu is an island in the Japanese archipelago. It is the southern most island in the country and is divided between two districts, Northern Kyushu and Southern Kyushu. There are eight prefectures within Kyushu: five in Northern Kyushu, two in southern Kyushu and one, Okinawa Prefecture, which is independent of the others, and comprises hundreds of smaller islands. One of the more notable prefectures in Kyushu is Nagasaki Prefecture, located on the northwestern coastline of Kyushu bordering the East China Sea. It's capital city is Nagasaki. Nagasaki holds an important footnote in world history. On August 9th, 1945, just three days after U.S. forces dropped an atomic bomb on Hiroshima, the Bockscar dropped the "Fat Man" atomic bomb on Nagasaki, killing 150 civilian and military personnel - a significantly lower amount than the death toll from Hiroshima, whose casualty rate was in the tens of thousands. Points of Interest Prefectures ; Kumamoto Prefecture: Kumamoto Prefecture is a prefecture of Japan located on the island of Kyushu. The capital is the city of Kumamoto. It is bordered by the Ariake inland sea and the Amakusa archipelago to the west, Fukuoka Prefecture and Ōita Prefecture to the north, Miyazaki Prefecture to the east, and Kagoshima Prefecture to the south. One of Kumamoto's most notable landmarks is Mount Aso - a 1,592 mile high super-volcano. In 1956, two giant winged monsters dubbed Rodan sought refuge in Kumamoto at Mount Aso. However, the volcano erupted, seemingly destroying both creatures. ; Nagasaki Prefecture: Nagasaki Prefecture is a prefecture of Japan located on the island of Kyushu. The capital is the city of Nagasaki. Nagasaki borders Saga Prefecture on the east, and is otherwise surrounded by water, including Ariake Bay, the Tsushima Straits, and the East China Sea. It also includes a large number of islands such as Tsushima and Iki. Most of the prefecture is near the coast and there are a number of ports such as Nagasaki and a United States Navy base at Sasebo. ; Okinawa Prefecture: Okinawa Prefecture is the southernmost prefecture of Japan. It comprises hundreds of the Ryukyu Islands in a chain over 1,000 kilometres (620 mi) long. The Ryukyus extend southwest from Kyūshū (the southwesternmost of Japan's main four islands) to Taiwan. The Okinawa Prefecture encompasses the southern two thirds of that chain. Naha, Okinawa's capital is located in the southern part of Okinawa Island. Municipalities ; Nagasaki: Nagasaki is the capital and the largest city of Nagasaki Prefecture on the island of Kyushu in Japan. During World War II, the atomic bombings of Hiroshima and Nagasaki made Nagasaki the second and, to date, last city in the world to experience a nuclear attack. Nagasaki lies at the head of a long bay which forms the best natural harbor on the island of Kyūshū. The main commercial and residential area of the city lies on a small plain near the end of the bay. Two rivers divided by a mountain spur form the two main valleys in which the city lies. ; Okinawa Island: Okinawa Island is the largest of the Okinawa Islands and the Ryukyu (Nansei) Islands of Japan. The island has an area of 1,201.03 square kilometers (463.72 sq mi). It is roughly 640 kilometres (400 mi) south of the rest of Japan. The city of Naha, the capital of Okinawa Prefecture, is located there. Mountains ; Mount Aso: Mount Aso is a supervolcano located in Kumamoto Prefecture on the island of Kyushu in Japan. The central cone consists of five peaks and has an elevation of 1,592 miles. In 1956, Mount Aso was the sight of a conflict between members of the Japanese Air Self-Defense Force (JASDF) and two giant winged monsters dubbed Rodan. After having already caused upheavel in Nagasaki Prefecture, the Rodans sought refuge at Mount Aso, but the volcano erupted, seemingly killing both creatures in the process. Films that take place in * Rodan (1956) Characters from Note: The following is a list of characters known to reside in . It does not necessarily mean that they were born there. Notes External Links * at Wikipedia References ---- Category:Islands Category:Japan Category:Rodan (1956)/Miscellaneous